


Stained

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Derek Hale, Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demon!AU, M/M, Stained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek are possessed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained

All around Stiles, blood was there, staining bed sheets, walls, his clothes, and even his skin a dark red. It wasn't until the demon that had possessed his body had finally loosened its hold for him to see that none of it was his, but a complete stranger's. 

He stood there, speechless for several moments before he felt a hand on his shoulder and low words in his ear. "Good work, Little Red," the voice said before turning the teen around to face him.

The demon's eyes came back and stared up at Derek, the other's eyes also black, and Stiles smirked. "Knew you'd be proud, Big Bad."


End file.
